


VID: Bela Lugosi's Dead

by mithborien



Category: INSIDE (Video Game)
Genre: Dystopia, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: D:





	VID: Bela Lugosi's Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vid: A Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004951) by [violace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violace/pseuds/violace). 



**Author's Note:**

>  **Music:** Nouvelle Vague feat. Phoebe  
>  **Download:** [40mb](http://www.mithborien.com/vid-downloads/Mithborien_INSIDE_BelaLugosisDead.mp4) (right click, save as)


End file.
